


Kissin Cousins

by creampuffer



Series: It started off with a candygram... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Incest, my cousin Miguel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally meets Cousin Not-Miguel. Alternately titled: How Danny Found Out About Werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissin Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Candy Hearts and Carnations, before Hot Cheetos, Dimples, and Pictures - where Danny is already aware of the existence of werewolves. Just so no one's confused. I kinda, totally forgot about writing this first before my brain went off in crazy Stanny directions. Apologies!

When Danny pulled up to Stiles’s house, the blue jeep was in the driveway. But so was a sleek black camaro. And even though he knew Stiles had company, obviously, when Danny rang the bell, no one answered. Frowning, he tried knocking; loud, louder, until his knuckles were starting to hurt. And just when he was about to pull out his phone and try calling Stiles, Danny heard shouting coming from upstairs.

“God, I said I could take care of it myself!”

“Let me see, Stiles.”

“No, you don’t get to touch it!”

“You don’t know what you’re doing, though. I do.”

“Well sorry I haven’t been around the block as often as you!”

“Will you just shut up and hold still so I can put it on you?”

That...didn’t sound good. For several reasons. Danny tried the door, surprised it was open (you’d think the son of the sheriff would know better), and ran inside. He was up the stairs and at Stiles’s door when he heard a gruff, “someone’s here.”

“My dad?”

“No, someone familiar though.”

Danny really didn’t like the sounds of that conversation. What the hell was going on? He knocked once, opened the door and froze at what he saw.

Miguel, or at least that’s what Danny thought his name was, Stiles’s cousin, was standing in front of Stiles. It was a protective maneuver, one Danny didn’t immediately get. Until he noticed Stiles’s pants and underwear down around his ankles.

“What the hell.”

“Danny! Oh my god, it’s not what it looks like!”

Stiles bent down to grab his pants and started pulling them up in rough jerks. Of course, Stiles being Stiles, his balance failed him and he started to fall forward. Into Miguel’s back. And while that made Danny angry, what really got him seeing red, literally, was the blood running down Stiles’s leg.

“What the fuck?” He was starting to get really pissed, which meant getting loud. Danny hated losing his cool. But, seriously, whatever was going on was not okay.

“I’m not sure how to tell you this, but...” Stiles was wide eyed and pale. Danny wasn’t sure if it was from fear or blood loss or both.

“So just be honest.”

By that time, Stiles pants were back in place and he was sitting on his bed. Miguel, who had yet to actually say anything since Danny barged in, was glaring back and forth between them. Which was pretty fucking rude all things considered. Danny wasn’t the one in another guy’s bedroom, another guy who had a boyfriend. And, well, Stiles didn’t deserve the death glare because he was bleeding. Which...

“Why are you bleeding, Stiles?”

“Because he’s an idiot.”

He speaks, Danny thought. But didn’t say because guy looked ready to rip someone’s head off.

“Says the guy who saved your life, you ungrateful ass.”

Danny watched on, confused, as Miguel sat by Stiles and nonchalantly pulled the side of Stiles’s pants down so he could put his hands on bare skin and what?

“What is going on!” Now Danny was yelling.

“Your boyfriend asks a lot of questions,” Miguel murmured as he leaned his face into Stiles’s neck.

Seriously?

“Derek, you’re not helping. Get off!”

Derek? “I thought your name was Miguel.”

Not Miguel pulled away from Stiles and Stiles made this little whimpering sound that had Danny rushing towards the bed because. No. No to that sound coming out of Stiles’s mouth. No to Derek being the reason behind it coming out of Stiles’s mouth for whatever reason.

“You never told him?”

Stiles’s let out a soft sigh. Danny didn’t know if it was from pain or what. “I’ve been preoccupied?”

Danny sat on the other side of Stiles, scooching in close and inspecting the gash on the outside of his upper thigh. “You need to tell me what’s going on. Because I think I’m less than a minute away from freaking out.”

“He’s not joking. His heart is racing right now. Tell him. That is, if you trust him.” Derek got up and made his way towards Stiles’s bedroom window.

“I do,” Stiles said, looking at Danny rather than the man who was now jumping out of said window and just what the hell...

“So?”

“So, Danny. That was Derek. Derek Hale. And you might not believe it buuuut. He’s a werewolf.”

And that’s how Danny found out about the Beacon Hills Pack.


End file.
